What do i do
by Alostkid
Summary: Austin has feelings for Ally and Kira which everybody knows. but he also has feelings for Dez he does not know what to do and he cant loose either one of his best friends or kira. contains some BOY ON BOY don't like don't read. I DO NOT own these characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin's P.O.V:

"Alright boys practice is over you guys get to the showers now." Coach announced. It was the end of basketball practice and everyone was going to the locker room. I wanted to keep practicing my lay ups I wanted to be perfect for the game. I love playing basketball it makes me feel normal like I'm just a regular high school kid not pop star Austin Moon.

I finally decided I was going to end for the day and I headed to the locker room. It was empty because I decided to stay late I stripped off my clothes and headed to the showers. I turned on the water and started to rub my body with my soap. I felt myself getting hard for someone reason locker rooms turned me on. Every single one of my sexual fantasies has been in locker rooms. Honestly I have no idea who I like. I've had a crush on ally for a long time and Kira has been just awesome. But there's one more person I've wanted that no one knows but me and its Dez. I've had a crush on him for a while now almost since we met there's something about him that makes me smile. All of a sudden I heard footsteps and then someone stepped next to me.

"Hey Austin!" Dez said. I jumped and my heart started to pound in my chest. I have no idea how to hide my boner and to make it was Dez is completely naked.

"Dez! Hey um what are you doing here!" I said I turned my body a little to try and hide my raging boner.

"I was in cheer and I was sweaty and I decided to take a shower." He said. We continued to shower and I kept trying to hide my boner and finally it went away.

"Dez I'm going home do you want me to wait for you?"

"No I'm alright" I got dressed and left the locker room but then I forgot something. I went to my locker and got the stuff I left out then I looked in the showers to see if he was still here. When I looked Dez was had his head against the wall and wasn't moving. I was just about to go see if he was ok but then I realized he was jacking off.

He was moaning and stroking himself fast sadly his but was towards me and I couldn't see him fully hard. All of a sudden he was rubbing his ass and put a finger in his hole. Then I realized he was moaning my name my 8 inch dick grew hard in my pants. I reached in my pants and started to stroke myself. The way he moaned my name made me go faster. Then he yelled my name and then I think he shot his load onto the wall. I got my stuff and ran out I don't want him to see me and then something happen its already awkward between me and ally I can't lose Dez to. I got in my car and drove off and thought of what I just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Austin's P.O.V:**

I got in my car and sped away from the school. So many things ran through my head. So I like and Ally, Kira and Dez and they all like me and I can't lose any one of them. I pulled into my drive way and got out. When I got inside I immediately went up to my room. I threw my bag down and took off my shirt and started to unbutton my pants. I had to rid of this painful boner in my pants. I lay on my bed and started to rub my body. I started to rub my nipples which made me moan. I thought of what I saw in the locker room. Dez his body the way he moaned my name drove me crazy.

I pulled my boner out of my briefs it was already starting to leak pre-cum. I started stroke myself harder than I have ever had. I felt myself and started to moan louder and louder in till I blew my load all over my chest and even hit my face. I got in the shower and let the hot water travel on my body. So many things popped in my head like all three of the people I love so much. I need to get of this out of my head I have a game tomorrow.

**At the Game:**

I dribbled the ball down the court we had ten seconds left on the clock we were down by one point we had to win. If we won we were on our way to championships. I dribbled the ball everyone was being guarded and there was no time left to pass so I took a chance and shot the ball from the three point line. The ball seemed to be taunting me and was just spinning in the rim and finally it went in and the buzzard rang. We won….. WE WON! My whole team ran over and tackled me I couldn't believe what just happened. I just scored the winning goal I finally feel like a regular kid and not a super pop star. I felt like I was dreaming but this was all real. My parent ran over and Hugged my than my coach and it felt like everyone in the entire stands came over to me. All of a sudden I saw ally she ran over to me and practically jumped on my in a hug.

"I knew you could do it" she said. I never wanted to let her go. This moment this whole entire game has been like another dream come true. Many more people came up to me. Me my parents and ally went outside and then I saw a familiar face. It was Dez and he ran to my and wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I did the same.

"You were amazing out there Austin!" he said.

"Thank you" I let go of him when I realized I was drawing the hug out too long.

"We should all go out and celebrate Ally and Dez of course have to come to!" My mom said.

"Yes of course but where's Trish?"

"She was here she saw you make the shot but she had to leave a little while after her boss called her to probably firer her." Ally said.

We went to the restaurant and all sat down Trish came when we got there and congratulated me. It was such an amazing time all of my friends there I felt normal for once I wasn't teenage pop sensation Austin Moon I was just Austin. We all left the restaurant and dropped off Ally and then Trish. Dez was going to spend the night with me since it was a Friday night.

I took a shower and then went back to my room where Dez was at.

"Why hello Mr. Moon how are you."

"Ha ha whatever." I said then my and Dez started to wrestle each other when we stopped I was on top of him. I looked and into his eyes and then we kissed. His lips were soft and mouth was warm. I put my hand inside his shirt and started to rub his nipples. I took off his shirt and he took of mine. I went back to kissing him and we rolled over than he was on top of me.

"Looks like I won this round" he said then smiled. I laughed and he went back to my lips. He kissed my neck and then went to my chest. He started to suck my nipples which made me moan loud. He unbuttoned my pants and kissed my boner through my briefs then he took my in his mouth.

His mouth was so warm and soft. It felt so good.

"Oh Dez it feels so good" I put my hand on his head on pushed him deeper on my dick. It felt so good I kept hitting the back of his throat. I felt myself getting close.

"Oh Dez I'm getting close"

"Cum for me Austin cum on my face!" as soon as he said that it sent me over the edge and I shot my load onto his face.

We made out and I could take my load on his lips. I then pulled off Dez`s pants and took his dick in my mouth. He let out a giant moan he pushed my head on his dick and was practically screaming. I could tell we was close to letting load go.

"OH GOSH AUSTIN IM GONNA CUM!" He yelled then shot his load deep into my throat.

"Austin please fuck me I need to feel you inside me please!" he said as he got on his knees and put his ass in the air. Without warning I shoved my dick inside him which made him scream in pleasure. His moans made me only pound even faster. I pulled out of him and got on my back and he straddled on my dick. He was practically jumping down on my.

"HOLY SHIT AUSTIN PLEASE FUCK ME RIGHT THERE IT FEELS SO GOOD!" He yelled and then he shot his load onto my stomach.

"Oh Dez I'm gonna cum!" I shot my load deep in his ass and then he fell on top of me we were both out of breath. We got cleaned up and went to sleep Dez in my arms.

I woke up and I kissed Dez and then he woke up and smiled.

"Good morning "I said.

"Hi last night was fun"

"Yeah it really was"

"So like what's going to happen now?" Dez asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where do we stand?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask me this.

"I…. don't know it's really complicated"

"It's complicated… this was a mistake" he said then got out of my bed and got dressed.

"No Dez please don't leave"

"Don't leave why shouldn't I!"

"Because I care about you Dez"

"Know you don't you care Ally and Kira!"

"Dez that's not true! I care about you too"

"Oh really how come you have expressed your love and seem to be always saying how you love Ally and Kira" I honestly didn't have an answer but I loved Dez with all my heart and I couldn't lose him. He started to walk out but then I jumped out my bed an d grabbed his arm and he looked at me with tears in his eyes

"Please don't leave me Dez I can't lose you" I said as my eyes started to water. But he just walked out of my room. I broke out into tears I don't know what to do.


End file.
